


The Opposite of Opaque

by ellipted (savagecrowns)



Series: The Opposite of Apart [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Code Switching, IwaOi Week, Iwaizumi doesn't do well without coffee, M/M, Snapchat, and Oikawa knows this very well, iwaoi week june, starbucks is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagecrowns/pseuds/ellipted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi wasn't exactly having the best day.</p><p>Day 2: Selfies</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Opposite of Opaque

**Author's Note:**

> this is day twoooo. it is so late. in the day. of the second day. 
> 
> words are hard. i only know like--seven. maybe eight.

It wasn’t that the lecture wasn’t riveting—it was just that Iwaizumi hadn’t had the best day and he had walked into the class already done with life. He had woken up too late for breakfast, there was no coffee in the apartment, and he had forgotten to put on deodorant. 

So when his phone buzzed discreetly with a snapchat notification from Oikawa, he nearly ignored it. There was no reason to spread his grouchiness.

In the end, his boredom won out. The snap was of Oikawa at the Starbucks just off campus, looking like an advertisement for drinking coffee. _Iwa-chan, when does your class end?_

Iwaizumi snapped him back, expressionless. _Ten minutes_

The reply came about eight seconds later, considerably happier looking. _Oh good! I’ll meet you there?_

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but he still replied. _You’re probably on your way anyway_

The reply he got was of Oikawa walking down the street, the wind blowing his hair back out of his face glamourously. _You know it. Got you your usual_

A moment later his phone buzzed again, this time with a text. 

Today 02:19  
Oikawa Tooru: Also I bought some coffee this morning since I forgot yesterday, _gomen_

His sour mood lightened at the thought of coffee. He loved coffee. He could barely go a day without coffee. He was definitely feeling better because he would soon have coffee. 

Iwaizumi turned his phone over and checked the time. Class ended in four minutes.

Iwaizumi let his phone fall back onto the table. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth against his arm to hide the grin he couldn’t stop.

Man, he was really looking forward to Oi—coffee.


End file.
